


Cannon Before Us

by Deflamation



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, Spreadsheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deflamation/pseuds/Deflamation
Summary: When there's no chance to respec, you need to get it right the first time. Plan ahead.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Cannon Before Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from Morne's Generator

[Dragon Age: Origins Build Planner](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1MI07uSQE7yRsyE08YWP0729nQbLktHLJ0NUaZMe5jG8/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
